


The Feeling You Get When

by devilishsmirk



Series: Lars and Matt [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Fluff, How Do I Tag, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Movie Night, Pre-Slash, Sleepovers, Songfic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishsmirk/pseuds/devilishsmirk
Summary: Lars gets an unexpected visitor late at night.
Relationships: Mathew James & Lars Åström
Series: Lars and Matt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060598





	The Feeling You Get When

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like half an hour, so it's not the best..

_ "You sent the sun round the earth _

_ Made me feel twice what I'm worth” _

-The Hoosiers

  
  


“I won’t be gone for long.” “I know”, answered Lars, fingers itching to pick his book back up, but his dad didn’t like it when his son didn’t give him his full attention. ‘At least when he’s talking’, thought the boy. “It’s only a short trip to Scotland to sign a contract”, his father went on, checking his watch. “Now I have to go. My cab is probably already here. Don’t make a mess and remember the rule.” “I know”, Lars said, trying not to roll his eyes, “no one’s to come over and I am not to bother the housekeeper.” “Exactly”, said his dad with a nod, “I see you on Monday then.” With that, he turned and left Lars’ room. The boy sat on his bed a for a while, looking at where his dad stood mere seconds ago and then sighed. It was always the same. His dad would come into his room, tell him he was leaving and then he was gone. It wasn’t knew to him, but still… Lars shook his head and picked his book back up. He wasn’t going to ponder about his non-existent relationship with his father.

He didn’t know how many pages he had read, but several hours had passed when Lars’ phone vibrated, indicating that someone was calling him. Lars put his book aside and picked the phone up before it could vibrate off his nightstand. It was Matt. Lars lifted an eyebrow and answered the call. “Do you know how late it is?”, he asked his friend. It was well past 11 p.m. “I know, I’m sorry”, came the answer from the other end. Lars cocked his head. Two things were wrong: Matt never apologized for calling on late hours and his voice didn’t have its usual joyous tone. “Matt, is everything alright?”, he asked concernedly. His friend was quiet and for a moment, Lars thought he had hung up, but then the other boy spoke. “I just- Can I maybe come over? We could hang out or something.” Yeah, something was up. “Sure, my dad just left on a business trip. The door’s unlocked, so you can just come in.” “Thanks, I’ll be there in a bit.” With that Matt ended the call and Lars stared at his phone screen. He put it aside and picked his book up again, but he couldn’t really focus on the words he was reading. After he had read the same passage five times, he put the book away and just scrolled through social media to pass the time.

Some time later, Lars had resigned to just listening to music, he could hear the faint sound of a person climbing up the stairs. The boy sat up and took his earbuds out. Matt came in through the door and dropped his rucksack to the ground. It took only one look for Lars to tell that his friend was miserable and he got up, dragging the other boy over to his bed and prompting him to sit down before Matt could even get to say something. “Wait here and take this”, Lars said and grabbed the Psyduck plushie Matt liked so much, giving it to him. “I’ll go and get something downstairs. I’ll be right back!” Lars left the room and hurried downstairs. The blonde rushed into the kitchen where he grabbed a mug and the milk. While the milk was heating up in the microwave, Lars leaned against the kitchen counter, tapping his foot impatiently. When the microwave was done, he got the now slightly hot mug and stirred some cocoa powder into the milk, adding a little bit of extra sugar because he knew his friend had a sweet tooth. Now with the hot cocoa in one hand, Lars made his way back to his room.

Matt was sitting where Lars had left him, cradling Psyduck and looking like a lost puppy in the rain. The taller boy took his glasses off to quickly wipe his eyes. Ah, shit! Lars approached the other boy and offered him the mug. “Here, dunno if it helps, but my mom used to make me hot cocoa when I was sad.” “‘M not sad”, muttered Matt and took the mug with both hands, the plushie resting in his lap. Lars lifted an eyebrow. “You know I suck at feelings and stuff like that, but you look pretty damn sad to me”, he said and then added in a softer tone “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. But you might feel better afterwards.” Matt didn’t say anything. He seemed to consider Lars’ words though. Taking a sip from the mug he stared at the floor before he mumbled “It’s really stupid.” “I’m sure it’s not”, answered Lars reassuringly and shuffled a little bit closer. “I was just thinking. About things”, the other boy went on, “like, how they’re now and how they… well, how things used to be. It made me feel bad and the longer I thought about all these things, the worse it got. And it was all so quiet and that made things worse and then I couldn’t sleep and I didn’t even really mean to call you, but I didn’t know who else to talk to and you’re kind of the only person I wanted to talk to, but I didn’t want to bother you.” “Whoa there, slow down!”, Lars interrupted and Matt set the mug aside to wipe his eyes again, sniffling quietly. “Sorry”, he said, “I know I talk too much.” “It’s okay”, said Lars and considered Matt. “Do you need a hug?”, he asked hesitantly, not really knowing what else to do. Instead of answering, Matt just flung his arms around the other boy, holding onto him tightly and all Lars could do was to snake his arms around his middle and hold him. It was only when Matt started shaking that Lars realised he was crying. He didn’t sob or made any noise, besides an occasional sniffle and the other boy could feel the tears soak through his shirt. Neither of them said anything, no words were needed at the moment.

Lars didn’t know how long they sat there like that, but eventually Matt let go of him, drying his eyes off with the sleeve of his hoodie. “I- Sorry about that”, he mumbled. The blonde softly shook his head. “Don’t be, it’s alright. Do you feel better now?” The taller one nodded. “A bit, yeah”, worrying his bottom lip he added, “thanks, Lars”, and it sounded so sincere it made Lars’ heart ache. He hated seeing Matt like that. “You can stay the night if you want”, he offered shily, “we could watch something on Netflix or Disney + if you’d like.” “I- really?” “Yes, why not?” Matt’s lips twitched and it was probably as close to a smile as he could get right now. “That sounds nice. Can we- I mean, would you mind if we watch Wall-E?” Lars tilted his head. “That’s the robot one, right? I never watched that one, so, yeah sure.” And now Matt actually snorted. “You never watched Wall-E? You absolute heathen!” That made Lars smile. The taller boy’s eyes already gained some of their sparkle back and he was actually smiling a little. “Yeah, yeah. Make yourself comfortable and put your glasses back on, or else you won’t see shit.” Also, it was unfair how handsome he looked without his glasses and Lars wasn’t sure if he would be able to keep his composure like that.

One of the perks of having a businessman for a father was that you got to have a TV in your room. Both boys were lying on Lars’ bed while they watched Wall-E roll around and clean up on earth. Some time into the film, Lars felt a pair of arms hesitantly sneak around his midsection as if Matt was scared he’d push him away. He didn’t mind that much though and unconsciously leaned closer to Matt. He wouldn’t admit it, but Lars liked this closeness and he found himself drifting off to sleep, snuggling closer to Matt and letting out a content sigh that he himself didn’t hear anymore.


End file.
